The Compatiblity Game
by SynthMusicIntensifies
Summary: Mike and El meet for the first time at Max and Lucas' house and are teamed together to play The Compatibility Game.


Chicago, IL

Friday, September 18, 1998

6:45pm

Mike Wheeler sighed heavily as he opened the door to his apartment and saw that his answering machine was blinking. It had been a long week in Peoria, IL, working on a Y2K project that absolutely _had_ to be done by the end of the year. Flying out on a puddle jumper each Monday morning and back home on a Friday afternoon was definitely not the glamorous business travel he envisioned he would be doing as computer consultant, but at least the work was interesting.

It didn't leave much time for a social life. Of course, he doubted he would have much of one even if he wasn't so busy with work. His only social life was meeting up with "The Party", as his friends from Hawkins, Indiana still called each other, every few weeks. Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max, like Mike, had gone to colleges in the Chicago area and they all lived fairly close to Mike. Lucas had finally summoned up the courage and got asked by Max to marry her. They had been married for 3 years. Will was married to Jennifer, who he met in college, and Dustin, shockingly, had married his junior high crush, Stacy, who he met again after college and turned out to be really great. All of his friends had tried to set him up with girls they knew from their jobs, but Mike always said he was too busy to date.

Mike pressed the button on his answering machine and heard Max laughing as she started her message. "Mike, I know it's Friday and you are flying in but you really need to get out of the house and come over tonight. We've got a new game to play, _and_ we have pizza and beer."

Mike groaned but decided to call her back.

 _If I don't, she'll call again anyway._

 _(she's like that)_

"Hello."

"Hi Max, it's Mike."

"Mike! How long until you can get here?"

"Well, I'm pretty tired. It was another long week."

"Mike, you need to have some fun every once in a while. Get over here right now. It's a moral imperative."

Mike sighed, "Ok, Ok, you don't have to quote Real Genius. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Mike locked his front door and started down the sidewalk to Max and Lucas' house

 _Sometimes it's just easier to give in. Who knows? Maybe I'll have fun._

 _(he does)_

* * *

Mike rang the doorbell and, a few seconds later, Max opened the door with a big smile and a hug, "Mike, I'm so glad you made it! Come on in, the pizza is already here."

The rest of the Party and their spouses all came over and welcomed him like they hadn't seen him in years, instead of two weeks.

 _OK, what's going on?_

 _(did he really think there were no ulterior motives?)_

That's when he saw her.

 _Oh, now I know why they wanted me to come over, another poor girl they are trying to set me up with._

 _(it might work out better this time)_

She was standing next to the fireplace with a beer in her hand, looking a little awkward since everyone was talking to Mike. She had wavy dark brown hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a light pink dress that came to her knees and white Chuck Taylor's.

 _Wow, she's pretty._

 _(really, really, pretty)_

Dustin, cleared his throat, "Mike, this is El Hopper, she's a chemical engineer that just started at my company a couple of weeks ago. She went to school at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute and grew up in Montauk, New York. Since she doesn't know anyone else in Chicago, I thought it would be nice to introduce her to my friends."

 _Wow, a chemical engineer! She must be really smart. Stop! Don't think about any stupid 'chemistry ' jokes._

 _(yeah, that would be bad, don't do it. Don't be like Mike)_

Mike smiled at El, and stuck out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

 _I hope I didn't seem too nervous._

 _(he didn't, he hid it well)_

She shook his hand and smiled shyly , "Nice to meet you too."

 _Gosh, she's cute. I can't believe I just said gosh, even in my thoughts. I hope I don't have a goofy looking smile on my face._

 _(he did)_

Max, cleared her throat, "So, Mike, go grab some pizza while we get set up for our new game."

Mike grabbed some pizza and a beer and stood at the bar wolfing down the pizza, it had been a long time since lunch, while everyone else took seats around the large dining room table.

Max began, "Ok, it's called The Compatibility Game and is played by teams of two. Each person has a deck of picture cards. Each deck has the same set of pictures. There is also a deck of word cards with words like "marriage", "de facto", and "pimple". A word is chosen and each player chooses 2-5 cards from his/her deck. Teams score points for choosing the same pictures, and score extra points for putting the pictures in the same order (from most to least important). The board is used to keep track of the score, and to dictate how many pictures a team may select. First team to the end wins."

"Lucas and I thought it would be fun to play as couples. To see if we are really 'compatible'."

Mike really didn't listen to the instructions, he was trying to look at El without her noticing that he was looking at her.

 _She's not just pretty, she's beautiful._

 _(he's got it bad)_

Max looked over to Mike as he sat down at the last open chair at the table, across from El. "When Dustin told us El was coming, we needed another player. That's why I was so insistent that you come over."

 _You mean they weren't trying to set us up?_

 _(well , maybe a little)_

"Hey!", Dustin exclaimed, "Mike and El can be like the control group, since they've never met before."

 _Great, now we're science experiments for Dustin. Of course, it could be a lot worse. The great "eating chocolate pudding with an expiration date two years old is OK" experiment was worse._

 _(definitely worse)_

Mike smiled wryly at El, "Well I'm 'game' if you are?"

El grinned back, "Sure, since it's for science."

 _What a great smile. I think I'm melting into a puddle of goo._

 _(yep, he's a goner)_

"Great!", Max exclaimed. "Lets play!"

* * *

 _Three hours later:_

"Son of a bitch!", Dustin exclaimed, "Are you all cheating?"

Mike grinned at Dustin. "Nope."

Dustin sputtered, "OK, but how have you won all six games, and it hasn't even been close? We've even changed partners and it hasn't mattered at all."

"I don't know Dustin, maybe El and I are just more 'compatible' than the rest of you." Mike purred, winking at El. "Of course, you can keep trying, but we can keep kicking your ass all night."

Mike couldn't remember having a better time. He and El had simply dominated the other couples at the game. They also seemed to understand each other's sense of humor, laughing at each other's jokes and smiling at each other until their faces hurt.

 _She can quote Monty Python, thinks Scrappy Doo is the devil incarnate, knows it would be inconceivable to dislike The Princess Bride, and likes Never Gonna Give You up non-ironically. Can she be any more perfect?_

 _(nope, and yes Mike you are a geek)_

Dustin groaned, "I give up. You are the champions."

Stacy came over and gave him a big hug. "That's okay Dusty, it's time to get home anyway. Your Mom will have the twins in bed by now and I'm sure Will and Jennifer need to get back home to their little ones as well."

The other couples all gave each other hugs and started leaving for home, thanking Max and Lucas for their hospitality and telling El how much they enjoyed meeting her.

Mike had offered to walk El home once they realized they only lived a block from each other, saving Dustin and Stacy a drive out of their way.

 _I mean, it's just the nice thing to do for Dustin and Stacy right?_

 _(right Mike)_

Max gave Mike and El each a hug on their way out. "Thanks for coming tonight, we had a blast!"

She and Lucas watched from their door as Mike and El walked down the street talking and laughing, hands nearly touching. Max looked over at Lucas and grinned, "I love it when a plan comes together, but who would have believed it could work like that?"

* * *

Mike and El walked slowly towards their homes talking about nothing much at all , just enjoying each other. Their hands had brushed together a few times, but they were still a little too shy to hold hands. Eventually, no matter how slow they walked, they reached El's apartment.

"So, this is me" El sighed, the corners of her mouth moving downward.

"Yeah", Mike sighed "It was really nice meeting you."

"You too." El smiled at him. "Who knew two strangers could be so 'compatible'?"

"El, can I have your number? I mean I already know where you live. Oh my god, that sounded creepy! I mean, I really want to see you again, if you want to of, course. You are so cool and pretty and everything and tonight's been the best night ever and, Ok, I think I'll just stop talking."

 _Crap, I always babble when I get nervous._

 _(no kidding)_

El giggled at him and handed him a piece of paper. "I wrote it down for you before we left Max and Lucas' place."

"Really?"

"It's been the best night ever for me too."

Mike blushed crimson, but faced her and gently grabbed her hands in his. He looked into her brown eyes, getting lost in them for a moment.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

The kiss was gentle and soft but that didn't mean it wasn't electric for both of them.

 _Wow!_

 _(Thunderbolt City)_

Mike stepped back, his legs a little wobbly, and smiled at her again. "Well, I'll call you soon. I promise. Good night El".

"Good night Mike". She smiled once more and turned and headed to her door.

 _Her legs aren't wobbly like mine are they?_

 _(definitely not)_

* * *

Mike waited until she closed her door and he heard it lock. With a sigh and a smile he headed the block over to his apartment.

 _I wonder how long I should wait until I should call her? I need to play it cool right? Maybe I should wait a few days?_

 _(yeah right, how about before Noon the next day)_

As he was going to bed that night, Mike was thinking about El.

 _I've only known her for a few hours, but could she be the one? Will we get married and have kids and love each other for our entire lives? Stop that! It's crazy, this never happens. I just need to get to sleep._

 _(the answer to all of your questions is yes)_

Mike could never recall having a better night's sleep.


End file.
